


Синее и красное

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: Сборник драбблов на ConvinChallenge2019 https://vk.com/pchking_bromance
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	1. День 1. Первая встреча

— Они там все с ума посходили! Нет, ты видела? _Видела_? Даже слово, блядь, придумали, _де-_ _ви_ _-_ _ан-ты_ , пиздец! Эти штуки давно пора было запретить. Умные замки, умные будильники, умные трусы с подогревом жопы, а теперь еще и это!

Тина смотрит на все расходящегося Гэвина смеющимися глазами.

— Что, боишься, что умные трусы укусят тебя за зад? — подтрунивает она. Гэвин фыркает громко и машет на нее рукой.

— Я предпочитаю обычные. Тупые.

Тина водит указательным пальцем по краю своего стаканчика с кофе и безуспешно пытается спрятать ухмылку.

— Ты зря переживаешь. Это все, конечно, довольно стрёмно, но, может, дело в каком-нибудь вирусе. Или взломе. Все наши андроиды работают исправно. Да и «Киберлайф» не допустит, чтобы эта гадость распространилась.

Гэвин всасывает остатки своего мерзкого порошкового напитка из стаканчика и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, оглядываясь через плечо. Допрос минут через пять, вот по коридору уже тащатся старик Андерсон, Крис, который ведет безучастную херню, пришившую своего владельца, а по пятам за ними следует еще один андроид, прямой, как палка, в строгом сером пиджаке.

— А это кто? — интересуется Тина. Гэвин пожимает плечами.

— Да понятия не имею. Вот щас и узнаю.

С изнанки зеркала Гезелла царит темнота, только мигает на виске у андроида-новичка синий диод. Эта жестянка торчит у Гэвина и Криса за спиной, отбрасывая едва заметные голубоватые блики. Пару раз Гэвин, с едким интересом наблюдающий бессильные потуги Хэнка разговорить андроида-преступника, оборачивается через плечо и видит, как свет, сочащийся из допросной сквозь зеркало, отбрасывает на искусственное лицо острые тени. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного — как правило, набор внешностей для андроидов сильно ограничен. Есть там выборы по цвету волос, глаз, можно перекрасить, если чё, но вот такого еще не было. Кажется, будто на заводе его постарались сделать наиболее человечным, у него даже морщинки на лбу появляются, когда хмурится.

Хэнк задает свои вопросы раз за разом, они такие занудные, что, будь на месте этого сбрендившего тостера человек, тот бы уже раскололся чисто со скуки. Но андроид молчит. Крис за пультом нервно грызет палец — есть у него такая дичайше бесячая привычка.

Гэвин зевает в запястье и снова смотрит на непонятного андроида. «RK800» — написано у него на пиджаке. Чё за модель такая — RK? Не то чтобы Гэвин вообще в андроидах шарил, у него своего никогда не было, но вот линейки, как правило, были всё-таки на слуху.

— Да скажи ты что-нибудь! — теряет терпение Хэнк в допросной, он так вопит, что подскакивают все, кроме RK800. Гэвин раздраженно хмыкает. Видимо, теперь его очередь с этим ебаться.

Хэнк заходит, хлопнув дверью, и смотрит на окружающих с раздраженным вызовом.

— Мы тратим время на допрос машины! Это ничего нам не даст.

Гэвин отходит к стене и хмыкает.

— Всегда можно слегка вломить. Тем более, это не человек.

Крис смотрит на него с сомнением, но внезапно RK800 подает голос — оказывается, этот говнюк все-таки умеет говорить.

— Андроиды не чувствуют боли, — заявляет он, — вы его только повредите и ничего не добьетесь. — Охуеть теперь! Гэвин громко фыркает, метнув на жестянку полный презрения взгляд. Чем бы ни была эта херня, она _определённо_ начинает его бесить. — Также девианты склонны прибегать к саморазрушению в стрессовых ситуация…

— Ну, короче, умник, — перебивает его Гэвин резко, отталкиваясь от стены. — Что _ты_ посоветуешь?

RK800 пару раз хлопает глазами, совсем как человек.

— Я мог бы его допросить, — говорит он.

Гэвин демонстративно ржет андроиду в лицо. Андерсон смеривает его едким взглядом.

— Ну, а что мы теряем?

Действительно, хочет сказать Гэвин. Кроме самоуважения, пожалуй. Этот говнюк выглядит так, словно только что выпустился из какой-нибудь сраной академии ФБР и заявился учить копов их работе. Только при всем при этом он еще и пластиковый.

Гэвин в упор смотрит в лицо RK800, и теперь, когда эта штука подходит ближе к свету, видно, что долбанутый создатель намалевал ему на лбу и щеках родинки. Родинки, господи, блядь. Как будто это поможет ему смешаться с людьми в случае чего. Да у него же поперек лица написано, что он пластиковый урод. Огромной неоновой надписью.

Пластиковый урод поблескивает влажными карими глазами и покидает темную комнату, чтобы через пару мгновений появиться в допросной.

Гэвин смотрит ему вслед и скрипит зубами.

Вне всяких сомнений, _однажды он его пристрелит_.


	2. День 2. «Я никогда не встречал кого-то, похожего на тебя»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько драбблов в челлендже (в том числе и этот, да и первый, пожалуй, тоже) можно вполне считать эдакими сайд-стори к "Коннекту" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7622381). Ибо не отпускает. Но можно читать отдельно.
> 
> Для тех, кто не в курсе, краткое саммари: во время восстания андроидов Гэвин лишился правой руки и получил вместо нее высокотехнологичный протез, который умеет много чертовски классных штук. В том числе - подсоединяться к андроидам ;)
> 
> Песня, которую мурлычет Гэвин: Kiss Me — Blink.

Бессонница — спутница Гэвина Рида еще с тех незапамятных времен, когда он был подростком. Он тогда предпочитал по ночам залипать за компом или в телефоне до тех самых пор, пока его физически не вырубит, тому, чтобы пытаться лечь вовремя и таращиться в потолок последующие три-четыре-пять часов до рассвета. Эта привычка выросла вместе с ним, и хотя работа в полиции куда больше способствует возможности тупо вырубиться на любой горизонтальной поверхности, нет-нет, да появится старая подруга, ехидно подмигнет из темноты — и тогда снова приходится с ней бороться.

Впрочем, с недавнего времени у Гэвина другой гаджет. Который наверняка закатит глаза и фыркнет, если назвать его так вслух. А может, обидится… Впрочем, Гэвин не уверен, что Коннор умеет обижаться, хотя никто и не мешает ему научиться. В любом случае, не обижаться на хуйню — залог успешной жизни на одной территории с Гэвином Ридом, так что тем лучше для Коннора никогда не осваивать эту науку.

Сейчас этот самый гаджет мирно посапывает рядом — разумеется, ни хрена он не спит, лишь имитирует, потому что Гэвин ему однажды сказал (и это была чистая правда), что пиздец как крипово, когда рядом с тобой валяется кто-то в позе трупака и созерцает потолок. Или, еще хуже, тебя самого. _Бр_ _-р-р._ И все же от его присутствия парадоксально как-то спокойнее и реально хочется уснуть, пусть у него и нет в глазах тетриса, которым можно было бы измотать свой мозг до отключки. А жаль, прикольная же функция была бы…

Поймав себя на этой мысли, Гэвин не может сдержать смешок, и сомкнутые глаза напротив тут же распахиваются. Гэвин видит в них отблески недремлющих фонарей с улицы.

— Не спишь? — спрашивает Коннор мягко.

— Да с чего ты взял? Десятый сон досматриваю, — ухмыляется Гэвин. Коннор смотрит на него с легкой укоризной, как и каждый раз, когда ловит на вранье — очевидном или не очень.

— У тебя проблемы со сном.

— А то я не заметил, гений.

Коннор очень по-человечески вздыхает и придвигается ближе, просовывая руку Гэвину под шею.

— Если ты надеешься, что мне так будет мягче, то ты крупно ошибся, — продолжает беззлобно язвить тот, но Коннор улыбается своими мягкими губами и чуть покачивает головой.

— Но, может, будет уютнее?

Руки у Коннора не человеческие, в них не чувствуется мышц, лишь бархатная мягкость кожи, а под ней — жесткий плотный пластик. Но так и правда уютнее, хотя, конечно, Гэвин никогда в этом не признается.

— _Поцелуй меня, детка, поцелуй меня этой ночью_ , — мурлычет Гэвин хрипловато, и Коннор мгновение подвисает, а потом расплывается в улыбке. — Перестань гуглить все, что я тебе говорю!

— Я не могу, — откликается Коннор. — Мне ведь интересно. К слову… могу я сделать кое-что?

Гэвин понимает, о чем он, даже раньше, чем успевает издать вопросительное мычание. Пальцы Коннора сжимают его, знакомые искры пробегаются от кисти до локтя. Что ж, вся ненависть, которую Гэвин поначалу испытывал к своей механической руке, стоила того, чтобы теперь с ума сходить от каждого такого коннекта. Коннор сжимает его ладонь мягко, но крепко, переплетает пальцы и смотрит с какой-то затаенной нежностью. Гэвин принимается было размышлять о том, что именно определяет эмоции в, по идее, искусственном лице, но эти мысли очень быстро смывает волной нежности и симпатии, которой Коннор его одаривает. Будто гладит изнутри, но не горячо, не возбуждающе, как это обычно бывает между ними, а бережно и нежно.

_Господи, блядь_ , думает Гэвин, _как же я люблю тебя, говнюк._

Коннор улыбается мягкой, восхитительной улыбкой, различимой даже во мраке ночи. Гэвин пытается свободной рукой, зажатой меж их телами, накинуть на него одеяло, когда тот придвигается ближе и касается губами его переносицы.

— Почему ты не спишь? — спрашивает он тихо.

Гэвин пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Я так с детства. Ну, у меня не особо-то спокойно было дома.

Коннор больше ничего не говорит, но еще раз касается губами лица. Один поцелуй превращается в десяток, и Гэвину жутко хочется возмутиться. Что за херня, мол, что за стрёмные нежности, но по их странной, совершенно непостижимой для человека связи, Коннор шлет ему вполне определенные сигналы, складывающиеся в слова где-то глубоко на уровне подсознания.

_Это давно прошло. Ты в безопасности. Со мной._ __

Гэвин фыркает и улыбается. Ну, говнюк ведь? Говнюк. Утешает его, как пиздюка какого-то, целует изнанку кожи, гладит живое человеческое сердце, и то усмиряет свой бег. 

— Знаешь, — говорит Гэвин вслух, чувствуя, как веки наливаются свинцом, — я и правда никогда не встречал кого-то, похожего на тебя.

Диод Коннора на мгновение мелькает желтым — вспомнил, значит.

— Только не говори, что ты забыл модель, — выдыхает он полушепотом с нежной усмешкой.

— Не, — зевает Гэвин, — я эти твои циферки даже не запоминал. Просто… а, да пофигу.

_Просто я без ума от тебя, ушлепок_ , думает Гэвин.

— Я знаю, — мурлычет Коннор ему в самое ухо.

А может, приснилось уже.

Не мог же он слышать?


	3. День 3. Реверс!АУ

— А тут у нас андроиды. Выполняют всякую рутинную работу: оцепить периметр, отгонять зевак, данные записать, связаться с участком, если нужно.

Детектив-новичок идет вдоль подиума, созерцая с любопытством неподвижные безмолвные фигуры, затянутые в одинаковые синие форменные костюмы со знаками отличия. Со стороны может показаться, что они спят с открытыми глазами.

— У них есть имена?

Офицер Браун усмехается:

— Да, так проще к ним обращаться. Это вот Смит, Дерек, Малышка — не спрашивай, не я придумал, Тереза…

— А этот? — детектив останавливается напротив самого последнего андроида, который выглядит потрёпаннее всех. Он совсем на других не похож, у него через переносицу длится вмятина-шрам, и вообще вид какой-то больше бандитский.

— А… это… — Браун мнется. — Это Гэвин.

— С ним что-то не так? — детектив любопытно склоняет голову набок, созерцая андроида темными глазами. — Он сломан?

— Он не сломан. Он просто… Эм… Он нам в подарок достался. Очень странный, надо сказать, подарок. Скажем так… с ним почти невозможно поладить.

Детектив улыбается каким-то своим мыслям и осторожно трогает длинными чуткими пальцами гладкую ткань формы у андроида на груди.

— Привет, Гэвин, — говорит он.

Не так просто завоевать расположение людей, которые работают друг с другом уже много лет, особенно когда ты выскочка-новичок, чертовски молодой детектив из соседнего округа, которого перевели в Департамент полиции Детройта неясно за какие заслуги. Коннор очень старается быть дружелюбным, но все равно чувствует отчуждение и холодок, когда пытается занять место за общим столом во время ланча. У него гораздо больше общего с андроидом Гэвином, чем может показаться с самого начала: его тоже на задания берут с неохотой. Очень скоро Коннор узнает, почему: в отличие от безупречно послушных полицейских машин, у Гэвина есть характер. Довольно местами гадкий характер.

— Меня зовут Коннор, — представляется он, впервые взяв Гэвина с собой в патруль.

— Будем считать, что мне приятно, — скалится тот.

Вот и познакомились.

Но Коннор все равно упорно таскает его за собой. В патрули, на место преступления, пару раз берет с собой в кофейню недалеко от участка — там, по крайней мере, не надо притворяться, что не видишь, как все на тебя смотрят. Гэвин с ним, как правило, демонстративно не разговаривает, только смешно фыркает в ответ на вопросы. Команды, правда, он выполняет безукоризненно, но опять же — не без едких замечаний.

Правда, Коннору со временем начинает казаться, что Гэвин, в отличие от коллег, потихоньку оттаивает. Иногда даже удается втянуть его в беседу. Ну, если можно это так назвать.

— Слышал вчера интересное, — как-то заявляет андроид, сидя на пассажирском сиденье и безмятежно мерцая синим диодом. Коннор смотрит на него немного удивленно — они торчат в пробке, и человеку давно бы уже стало скучно, но ведь Гэвин — не человек. — Говорят, что тебя перевели сюда за то, что клеился к начальству. Это правда?

Коннор кашляет от неожиданности и пару раз бьет себя кулаком в грудь. Потом оправляет галстук и смотрит на Гэвина в упор.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Я слышу все, что происходит в участке днем и ночью, — любезно скалится Гэвин. — _Так говорят_. Так это правда или нет?

— Нет, — Коннор мотает головой. — Неправда.

Гэвин хмыкает и подпирает кулаком щеку.

— Понятно.

Коннор понятия не имеет, поверил ему Гэвин или нет. Что у него вообще за социальная программа такая, что он так себя ведет?

— А ты?

— А что я?

— Говорят, — ехидничает Коннор, — что с тобой невозможно поладить. _Это_ — правда?

Гэвин смеется. У него совсем человеческий смех, хрипловатый и заливистый.

— Да не, — заявляет он, — бред какой-то.

В общем, примерно в таком ключе и происходят все их разговоры.

В любом случае, уставший от одиночества Коннор к Гэвину привыкает. Даже прикипает. Андроид с гадким характером заставляет его улыбаться и даже — дикость какая — спешить по утрам на работу, чтобы увидеть его снова. Отношения с коллегами становятся чуть лучше со временем, конечно, потому что куда деваться? Они все в одной лодке. И все же грубая механическая откровенность Гэвина, который не стесняется задавать совершенно бестактные вопросы, Коннору ближе всего.

А еще, оказывается, Гэвин умеет улыбаться. Коннор узнает об этом случайно, а обиднее всего, что улыбается Гэвин не ему. В тот день его берет с собой на дежурство офицер Тина Чэнь, и, сходя с подиума, Гэвин кивает ей и расплывается в улыбке, делающей его лицо мягче. Если забыть про диод — он обычный коп чуть старше тридцати, и в уголках его глаз собираются лучики морщинок, когда он смеется. Тина уводит его под руку, а Коннор чувствует себя больным и не может сосредоточиться на работе.

Когда проходят первые слухи о девиантах, Коннор не придает им особого значения. Это все кажется такой далекой и полумифической проблемой, что даже представить сложно: как это, когда андроид, который всегда был занят тем, для чего и создан, то есть службой человеку, вдруг обретает собственную волю? Как это вообще возможно, если у него в голове — лишь то, что ему вложили для правильной работы?

Потом однажды взгляд Коннора в очередной раз падает на Гэвина, и внутри что-то нехорошо ёкает. А вот он — он может ли быть _девиантом_? Гэвин, который всегда безупречно несет свою службу, но не стесняется высказывать свои едкие комментарии, как не стеснялся бы человек? Это изначально заложено в его программу, или…

Тина, с которой Коннор волею случая в этот раз оказался в кафетерии, прослеживает направление его взгляда и улыбается, а затем зачем-то нацеживает из видавшей виды кофемашины еще один стаканчик кофе и ставит перед Коннором на стол.

— Он хороший, — говорит Тина.

— Кто? — глупо переспрашивает Коннор и осторожно придвигает к себе стаканчик. — Спасибо.

— Гэвин. Он как-то меня спас, — Тина склоняет голову и трет тыльной стороной ладони щеку. — Один обдолбыш пытался выстрелить в меня из окна — мы просто проходили мимо, даже не знали, что он там. А Гэвин прикрыл собой. В сущности, именно для этого он и сделан, и все-таки…

Коннор машинально подносит руку к лицу, трогает там, где у Гэвина царапина на носу, своеобразный шрам. Тина все понимает правильно и кивает.

— В сервисе сказали, что он не поврежден, вот и не стали исправлять. Пожалели денег.

Коннор опускает руку на стол и снова смотрит на безмолвного Гэвина, стоящего на своем подиуме в ожидании неизвестно чего. Может, ему только кажется, но Коннор хочет думать, что серые глаза целое мгновение смотрят на него в ответ.

— Блядь, — бормочет Коннор, зачерпывая полные ладони до ломоты в костях ледяной воды из-под крана и опрокидываясь в нее лицом. — Блядь.

В носу все еще стоит тяжелый, отвратительный, застоявшийся запах мертвечины. Ей, кажется, пропиталось вообще все, от волос до носков, про рубашку и брюки и думать нечего. Коннор снова и снова плещет в лицо воду, ему кажется, его сейчас стошнит. Глупость, конечно, сколько лет он уже в этом дерьме варится, пора бы и привыкнуть к раздутым вонючим телам мертвецов, и все равно каждый раз, когда он позволяет себе наконец расслабиться, вернувшись в участок с выезда, желудок так и норовит вывернуться наизнанку.

Дверь туалета скрипит и тихо хлопает, Коннор поднимает взгляд и видит в зеркале себя самого — волосы торчком, завились мокрыми завитками над самым лбом, рубашка намокла на груди, с носа капает водопроводная вода. А за спиной у него — Гэвин, какой-то непривычно спокойный, только диод тревожно мелькает желтым.

— Что? — спрашивает Коннор, глядя отражению Гэвина в лицо, и хмурится. — Меня звал кто-то?

Гэвин качает головой и кривовато ухмыляется.

— Нет.

Коннор разворачивается к нему всем корпусом и вдруг запросто, с нечеловеческой, очень ощутимой силой вмазывается в стену спиной. С лица так и течет вода, а Гэвин, блядский, господи, Гэвин, вдруг размашисто лижет языком его подбородок, собирая капли.

— Ты что, — начинает было Коннор, и голос его уходит в хрип, — ты какого…

Гэвин не дает ему закончить вопрос, Гэвин его целует — очень по-человечески, очень напористо и жадно, даже грубо. Язык у него шершавый и почти сухой, а еще чертовски, блядски настойчивый. Коннор, как бабочка пришпиленный к стене, только и может, что схватиться беспомощно за чужие плечи, затянутые в гладкую, скрипящую под ладонями синюю синтетику.

Он и сам не понимает, когда начинает отвечать, когда хватается за чужую голову, забираясь пальцами в жесткие растрепанные волосы, когда сползает немного по стенке, не шмякнувшись на пол лишь потому, что Гэвин подсовывает ему колено меж бедер. Поцелуй становится влажным из-за собственной слюны, Коннор издает совершенно беспомощный звук, распахивает глаза, когда чувствует пустоту, и целое мгновение тянется следом.

— Меня теперь деактивируют? — с безразличной ухмылкой интересуется Гэвин. Коннор видит рисунок его радужки, почти неотличимой от человеческой.

— Нет, — говорит он хрипло. — Я никому не скажу.

Гэвин улыбается — по-настоящему улыбается — и большим пальцем снимает очередную капельку воды с его носа:

— Я знаю, что люди так делают, когда им нравится кто-то.

— А как делают андроиды? — хрипло усмехается Коннор. Колено Гэвина все еще неприлично близко прижимается к его паху.

— Теперь, — говорит Гэвин, — как люди.

Он девиант. Конечно, он девиант, а может, всегда им был. С незапамятных времен, о которых никто уже не вспомнит, потому что в участке все только и помнят его как _странного_.

Коннор ужасно, до зуда какого-то нутряного хочет его еще раз поцеловать, но боится. Боится, что увидят, что всё поймут, что его отношения с окружающими, только начавшие становиться нормальными, развалятся в одночасье.

— Я сам перевелся, — говорит он однажды Гэвину. Они сидят в ночную и играют в шахматы на терминале. Коннор двигает фигуры пальцами, а Гэвин, можно сказать, силой мысли — просто подключился и всё. — Я не ладил с коллегами. Мы все время соревновались с одним парнем — пришли вместе, когда из академии выпустились. Только я повышение получил, а он — нет. Но ладить с людьми у него всегда лучше получалось, так что…

Гэвин передвигает белого слона на три клетки по диагонали.

— Шах, — говорит он. А потом протягивает руку под столом и мимолетно похлопывает Коннора по колену. Высшее выражение симпатии от него, не считая поцелуя в туалете.

Гэвин исчезает девятого ноября. Просто не возвращается из патруля, сбегает от офицера-человека. Никто в участке не придает этому значения, там и так переполох, а андроиды пропадают повсеместно. Все знают, куда: их забирает в свою все растущую армию Маркус.

И, может быть, это для него и к лучшему, но сердце Коннора разбивается вдребезги.

Лейтенант Андерсон занят расследованием дела о девиантах в компании какого-то андроида из «Киберлайф» и пока не особенно успешно, но это все еще не дело Коннора. Штука в том, что тот слышит их разговоры, слушает, как когда-то своим примером научил его Гэвин, и все замечает.

Поэтому забавно, но Коннор находит «Иерихон» раньше тех, кто на самом деле должен был его найти. Потому что не гонится за тенями, а следит за андроидами. Да, вот так всё просто.

«Иерихон» оказывается старым грузовым судном, давным-давно севшим на мель. Ржавое, потрепанное, со стороны оно кажется безмолвным, но это лишь иллюзия. Коннор одевается очень неприметно и старается поменьше двигать лицом, и все равно, наверное, будь среди обитателей этого убежища больше андроидов-полицейских, его бы очень быстро поймали. Но девианты беспечны и наивны, как дети, а потому никто его не замечает.

Внутри царит настоящее оживление. Одетые во что попало андроиды бродят тут и там, занимаются своими делами, подлатывают друг друга — состояние многих из них действительно плачевное. Коннор старается шагать очень ровно и нигде не задерживаться. Он ищет Гэвина, но никак не может найти.

Он и сам на самом деле не знает, что станет делать, когда встретит его. Обнимет? Поцелует? Ха. Скажет, что скучал? Предложит свою помощь девиантам? Да плевать ему, в сущности, на девиантов. Он вот — одного ищет. Конкретного. Такого, блин, нужного. Ищет, чтобы… что?

Запутавшийся в своих мыслях Коннор спотыкается на последней ступеньке ржавой решетчатой лестницы и падает кому-то прямо в руки. Ну, все, полетела его конспирация. Споткнувшийся, блядь, _андроид_ , лучше некуда.

— А я вот знал, что так будет, — говорит ему кто-то прямо на ухо знакомым хрипловатым голосом и смеется, прежде чем с легкостью поставить на ноги.

Коннор поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с серыми глазами. Диода у Гэвина больше нет, а вот шрам на носу остался. Наверное, его могли тут подлатать, судя по тому, что Коннор видел, но, может, он сам не захотел.

— Привет, Гэвин, — выдыхает он первое, что приходит на ум.

— Привет, Коннор, — говорит ему Гэвин и улыбается.


	4. День 4. Гендербенд/Смена пола

Гвен чувствует себя странно, когда она возвращается. Не только Гвен, на самом деле, лейтенант вообще в непреходящем ахуе, и хотя отношения между Рид и Андерсоном далеко не дружеские, она понимает, почему. Все в курсе насчет его сына, большого секрета тут нет. И все же…

Сколько Конни тут пробыла, два дня? Три? Все было бы нормально, если бы не ночная смена и идиотский нервный срыв. Так бывает, когда работаешь слишком много, тянешь эту ебучую лямку день за днем, год за годом. Ничего страшного, если ты в участке одна, пнула стул пару раз, хлопнула об пол пару пластиковых тарелок — они даже не разбились, блин. Только потом вдруг оказалось, что в этот раз — не одна, что из архива высокой тенью вышел кто-то еще.

Конни смешная, высоченная, как шпала, тощая и плоская, с огромными добрыми глазами на усыпанном родинками лице. Из ее безупречной гладкой прически вечно выбивается одна длинная прядь, падает ей на лоб, щекотала бы кожу, если бы андроидам было известно, что такое щекотка. Гвен так и застывает, глядя на нее снизу вверх.

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает она первое, что приходит на ум.

А эта дурочка вместо ответа подходит к Гвен и обнимает ее.

Обнимает.

Гвен замирает соляным столбом — уж такого она очень давно никому левому не позволяла. _Может, зря_ , проносится предательская мысль, объятия у Конни крепкие, очень сильные, какие-то надежные — она сама по себе очень жесткая и горячая в буквальном смысле этих слов: под скином у нее пластик. Если ткнуться вот так в грудь настоящей женщине, там будет мягко, а у Конни — нет, что с нее взять, сиськи у нее тоже пластиковые. Не для того предназначена. Гвен нервно смеется, а потом как-то легко и естественно находит для своей головы место на чужом плече.

Вот так хорошо.

— И чё ты делаешь? — спрашивает Гвен спустя несколько очень долгих минут. Конни мягко, размеренно гладит ее по спине.

— Отвлекаю вас. Спрашивать о причинах нервного срыва человека в состоянии обострения не рекомендовано. Но в дальнейшей перспективе вам лучше всего обратиться…

— Господи, блядь, заткнись, жестянка, — фыркает Гвен. — Я тебя все равно ненавижу.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Конни. Как обычно, но Гвен хочется представить, что это звучит нежно. Она даже верит в этот маленький, гадкий самообман.

Впоследствии они, конечно, об этом не говорят. Они на самом деле и не видятся-то особо, зачем? Но каждый раз Гвен невольно кривит губы в ухмылке, вспоминая об этом. Может, когда их расследование закончится, можно будет одолжить андроида на пару дней. Вот так вот пообниматься с ней еще. В вездесущих гадких жестянках есть один неоспоримый плюс: едва ли они станут сплетничать.

А потом Конни ловит в лоб пулю и… и все. Андерсон возвращается в участок один, растрепанный, злой и какой-то бесконечно одинокий. Он уже начал считать ее за дочку. Старый наивный дурак.

Гвен тогда смотрит на него, фыркает, уходит в туалет и торчит там минут двадцать, тупо глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. В синяки под глазами можно материалы дела прятать. И сегодня опять — не выспится…

Она шмыгает перебитым носом и возвращается к работе, напоследок яростно хлопнув дверью. Это ничего. К таким выходкам с ее стороны давно уже все привыкли.

Так вот, потом она возвращается. Все та же Конни, только какая-то другая. Холоднее, бездушнее. Она приходит за Андерсоном в участок и торчит у его стола. Долго торчит, Хэнк вообще никогда на работу не спешит, небось, бухать начал еще с вечера. Гвен долго на нее пялится, а потом встает, закладывая руки в карманы, подходит, останавливается напротив, вызывающе близко.

— Детектив Рид, — вежливо здоровается Конни.

— Они тебя заменили, да? — говорит Гвен.

Конни с достоинством кивает.

— Все верно. Но файлы моей памяти были сохранены без ущерба расследованию.

— И чё, прям всё помнишь?

Гвен думает, что андроид должен ей улыбнуться. Ну, хотя бы немного. Люди так делают, верно? Программа социализации похожа на человеческую.

Она смотрит в карие глаза так близко, что видит крошечные крапинки в радужке. Безупречный рисунок, потрясающая имитация.

— Некоторые незначительные воспоминания могли быть утеряны, — безразлично отвечает Конни. — Боюсь, я не понимаю ваших намеков.

Сердце Гвен рушится вниз, как та тарелка из кафетерия. Только тарелка пластиковая, а сердце — нет. Впрочем, ему не привыкать разбиваться на тысячу острых осколков.

— Пошла ты, — говорит Гвен, и, уходя, толкает Конни плечом.

Она не оборачивается и не видит, как та провожает ее взглядом карих глаз.


	5. День 5. Прикрывать друг другу спины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И ещё маленькая сайд-стори к "Коннекту". С Вами снова Коннор, Гэвин и его механическая правая рука.

— Направо триста метров, — говорит Коннор.

— А здесь довольно крипово, да?

Голос Гэвина глухой и далекий из-за помех, но связь надежная — Коннор лично проверил ее перед спуском. У него в голове точная карта подземных сооружений, но она не дает полного представления о том, как там, внизу. Это лишь старые схемы и чертежи, скомпилированные в один. Гэвин наверняка видит все совсем иначе — с поправкой на то, что он вообще всю жизнь видит совсем иначе.

— Не могу знать.

Коннор слышит в ответ рябящий вздох.

— Судя по запаху, тут кто-то сдох. И я надеюсь, что это не наши горе-сталкеры, иначе нахуя я вообще сюда спускался.

Голос Гэвина раскатывается эхом, Коннор закрывает глаза — бесполезное действие, которое он просто подсмотрел у людей — и пытается представить, каково ему там. В отличие от человека, он лишен воображения. Он может моделировать некоторые ситуации строго из того ограниченного запаса знаний, что у него есть. Составлять картинки из четких кусочков подсмотренных в разных местах — его максимум. Он отыскивает в базе знаний фотографию случайного бункера и пытается врезать туда изображение Гэвина. Получается так себе.

— Что ты видишь? — спрашивает Коннор.

— Темноту, — немедленно откликается Гэвин. Его голос звучит весело. — Плесень. Фу, блядь. А вот и наш труп. Не ссы, это просто крыса.

— Надо было идти мне, — говорит Коннор.

— Да ты чё, я с детства обожал лазать по заброшкам, — следует немедленный ответ, и Коннор не уверен, ирония это или нет.

Несколько полицейских переминаются с ноги на ногу за его спиной, кто-то курит, Уилсон «травит байки», как Гэвин это называет. Их диалог никому не слышен, он живет только у Коннора в системе, пока тот не решит вывести голос Гэвина на общие динамики. Он пока не решил.

— Направо.

— Тут завал, — озабоченно откликается Гэвин, Коннор слышит его рваное дыхание, потом — скрип и звуки ударов камня о камень. — Бля, знаешь, я начинаю думать, что, может, стоит себе вообще все конечности поотрубать и заменить на механику? Своей-то рукой я бы это не разобрал.

Коннор посылает ему тихий смешок.

— Ты уже близко.

— Супер. Скажи мне это сегодня ночью.

Коннор рад, что кроме него, Гэвина никто не слышит. Но вот невольная улыбка все равно растягивает его губы.

— Третья дверь слева.

— Надо ж было, блядь, умудриться себя заблокировать, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Эй вы! Полиция.

Коннор слышит еще более приглушенные голоса. Судя по всему, говорят двое. Именно те, кто так неудачно прогулялись по давно заброшенному подземному комплексу и на свое счастье умудрились поймать сигнал и вызвать подмогу.

— Запускай андроидов, пусть вырежут эту дверь нахер, — командует Гэвин.

Коннор оборачивается к Генри и Стиву, которые стоят в сторонке с двумя офицерами-людьми, и машет рукой.

— Уже идут, — сообщает он Гэвину. — И все-таки капитан будет недоволен, что ты пошел вперед. Мало ли что могло…

— Брось, — перебивает Гэвин. Судя по всему, он улыбается. — Что могло пойти не так? Я даже влюбился в тебя просто потому, что ты прикрывал мне спину.

Теперь настает очередь Коннора улыбаться.

— Ты влюбился в меня, потому что я очень старался, — напоминает он, ничего не говоря о том, что ему слишком приятно слышать это от Гэвина. _Влюбился_. Столько времени потребовалось, чтобы он перестал избегать говорить об этом.

И он все еще улыбается, слушая, как Гэвин принимается успокаивать людей, запертых за заклинившей дверью.

В своей, конечно, очень гэвиновской манере.


	6. День 6. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я прочитал кучу офигенских вариаций на тему NSFW, которую великолепно обыграли самыми неожиданными способами. Но в этом исполнении все буквально. Ничего неожиданного :)  
> Все ещё часть вселенной "Коннекта", но можно читать как самостоятельную историю.

_«Гэвин»._

_«Я занят»._

_«Ты сидишь, закинув ноги на стол, и читаешь новостную ленту»._

_«Ты что, говнюк, следишь за мной?»_

_«Нет. Я хочу сказать, ты всегда так делаешь»._

Гэвин на всякий случай оглядывается, но за его спиной нет никаких Конноров. Хотя какие-то смутные подозрения все равно остаются, как знать, может, этот хитрожопый втихаря взломал телефон и почитывает его ленту на досуге. А может, они с предателем-смартфоном скорефанились на почве осуждения странной хуйни, которую Гэвин предпочитает читать. Странной хуйни и картинок с котиками.

_«У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Это очень важно, но абсолютно небезопасно для просмотра на рабочем месте»._

_«Считай, что ты меня заинтересовал. Что такое может быть небезопасно смотреть_ ___В_ _ПОЛИЦИИ_ _?»_

Вообще-то у Гэвина мелькает одна мысль, но она кажется ему несколько безумной, если честно. Окей, Коннор все еще с каждым днем ухитряется проявлять все больше человечности, но вряд ли ему придет на ум что-то эдакое? Ну, бля, это ведь Коннор. Коннор и селфи, Коннор и обнаженные селфи — что-то за гранью фантастики.

Оказывается… не совсем.

Гэвин от неожиданности забывает дышать и даже ноги со стола спускает на пол. И опять оборачивается воровато, убеждаясь, что никто в его телефон не заглядывает.

Ничего _такого_ в этой фотографии нет, просто Коннор лежит в разворошенной постели, небрежно касаясь пальцами обнаженной шеи. В вороте расстегнутой на несколько пуговиц рубашки между его ключиц прячется маленькая родинка, еще одна виднеется между пальцев. Гэвину она нравится чертовски, а Коннор стопудово об этом более чем в курсе. Иначе не блестели бы так темные глаза. Даже диод, мелькнувший умиротворенным синим, вызывает желание вжаться губами и пару раз лизнуть.

_«Боже, Коннор, кто тебя надоумил?»_

_«Мне казалось, людям такое нравится»._

За этой фразой прямо чувствуется неуверенность, и Гэвин, слегка сбиваясь, быстро набирает:

_«Не знаю, как людям, а мне_ _—_ _нравится._ _Охуенски_ _. Продолжай»._

Возможно, Коннор подготовился заранее, потому что он действительно продолжает. Гэвин гадает было, как он это снял — у него же нет телефона, зачем ему? — а потом становится пофигу. Купил, может. Специально ради такого вот. Станется с него.

Следующим кадром Коннор расстегивает рубашку полностью, скользит пальцами по белой-белой коже, едва задевая темный сосок, прикрывает глаза томно своими пушистыми ресницами. Непослушная прядка темных волос завитком щекочет ему лоб.

_«Мне не нужно прикладывать много усилий, чтобы_ _воображать_ _, как ты это делаешь. Все записано у меня в голове. Я могу наяву чувствовать тебя в любой момент»._

_«И ты часто это делаешь?_ — торопливо спрашивает Гэвин. — _Прокручиваешь в памяти, как я трогаю тебя?»_

 _«Иногда»,_ — уклончиво отвечает Коннор и тут же скидывает следующее фото: на нем чуткие длинные пальцы неторопливо ныряют под пояс строгих черных брюк, и Гэвину, жадно глотающему слюну, кажется… Впрочем, нет, бред собачий, они как-то с Коннором говорили о том, что, может, ему стоит приделать себе член, но дальше разговоров дело пока так и не зашло. Гэвину стрёмно отпускать его в сервис после истории с попыткой взломать давно обретшего свободу RK800 средствами «Киберлайф», даже несмотря на то, что после признания жестянок существами, равными человеку, этот апгрейд стал чем-то обыденным. Гэвин Рид все равно тот еще сраный параноик, это нормально.

Он поднимает голову и с подозрением оборачивается на Криса. Крис совершенно точно занят своими делами, но Гэвин все равно пододвигает телефон ближе к себе — мало ли. Одно дело — в порнушку пялиться на рабочем месте, кто там чего не видел. А Коннор — это другое, Коннор — только для него.

 _«Тебя ведь не_ _засек_ _капитан_ _Фаулер_ _?_ — интересуется Коннор, и Гэвин прямо слышит его ласковый, немного насмешливый голос. — _Потому что у меня есть для тебя еще кое-что»._

 _«Валяй»,_ _—_ коротко отвечает Гэвин.

И — бля-я-ядь — Коннор все-таки сделал это. Господи, блядь, он это сделал. Когда успел?

Гэвин разрывается между желанием отругать его за самоуправство и съебаться с работы прямо сейчас, чтобы опробовать это блядское чудо техники.

Коннор, стянувший брюки на бедра, сжимает свой член в кулаке, и Гэвин видит каплю синтетической смазки на темной головке. Ее хочется слизнуть. Хочется вылизать Коннора всего. Узнать, какой он там на ощупь. Наверняка горячий и бархатистый — должна быть полная имитация, иначе нахуй это все? Его можно будет ласкать и гладить, дразнить, как Коннор вечно дразнит самого Гэвина, сжимать пальцами, языком трогать по всей длине…

Гэвин нервно ухмыляется. Нахуй. Да, именно, что _нахуй_.

_«Когда успел??»_

_«Сегодня. Это быстро. Кстати, это не всё»._

_«Покажи мне»,_ _—_ требует ненасытный Гэвин, но в ответ получает лишь:

_«Приходи домой. Покажу»._

Нет, ну как в такой ситуации быть терпеливым? Гэвин собирается требовать у Коннора полной демонстрации, раз уж тот проявил такую самоуверенность, но внезапный окрик со стороны стеклянного кабинета шефа заставляет его вздрогнуть и едва не выронить телефон.

— Рид! На два слова.

Крис, на которого Гэвин зачем-то оборачивается, улыбается уголком рта и показывает большой палец. Ну да, никто не любит, когда его вызывают к шефу. Даже Андерсон старается не показываться ему на глаза.

Впрочем, Гэвин точно собирается дожить до конца рабочего дня. Уж чем-чем, а мотивацией Коннор его обеспечил.


	7. День 7. Кроссовер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С чем я мог вообще захотеть сделать кроссовер? Конечно же с "Тихоокеанским рубежом"!  
> Отдельное спасибо Desert Eagle за вдохновение её прекрасным артом (https://twitter.com/AGreatSomebody/status/1134068893549518848) ♥
> 
> Итак, день седьмой, который, конечно, уже нифига не седьмой.
> 
> P.S. Пока не потонул в заметках про полушария мозга - я уже теперь понимаю, что должно быть наоборот :) Но в фильме было именно так, как я описал, и я не стал это менять. Энивей, спасибо за внимательность.

Гэвин хорошо помнит, как все начиналось: огромные твари, которые вдруг полезли из глубин океана и перед которыми бесполезно все вооружение человечества, собранный из говна и палок на коленке проект «Егерь», первые пилоты, выходящие из кабины, плюющиеся кровью и с полопавшимися капиллярами в глазах. Как выяснилось, исполинская восьмидесятиметровая машина не могла управляться одним пилотом. Увы — слишком поздно. Гэвин сам был одним из этих, первых, бесстрашный долбоеб, он полез в кабину под ободряющие комментарии старшего брата, а вылез на коленях, белый как полотно, заливая пол кровищей из ноздрей. После него и придумали эту фишку: разделить управление «Егерем» на двоих, создать этакий нейромост, дрифт, который позволяет действовать как единый организм.

Гэвину, так-то, повезло, некоторые из пилотов-экспериментаторов вообще никогда не оправились, а он только повалялся на кровати с недельку да снова вышел на работу.

Во времена _до_ он был копом, очень хорошим, надо сказать, хоть и невыносимым в быту и в работе. Теперь — рвется на передовую, нос к носу столкнуться с тварями, которых весьма иронично прозвали _кайдзю_ , и дать им бой.

Проблема Гэвина в том, что дрифт — слишком тонкая материя. По первости управлять одним егерем на двоих могли только особенные люди. Хер знает, что их отличало от всех остальных: какая-нибудь неизученная херня в ДНК или особый склад ума. Обычно это были родственники, реже — друзья, иногда — любовники. Короче, это были люди, способные в критической ситуации действовать как единый организм. Гэвин, который по жизни был одиночкой и кроме своей кошки никого не любил, оказался в пролете.

Нет, он стабильно пробовался в пилоты. Он дневал и ночевал в Шаттердоме и очень скоро в «Егерях» стал разбираться получше некоторых техников. И испытания проходил не меньше дюжины раз. Но те единицы, с которыми доходило до пробы нейромоста, после обрыва дрифта отшатывались от него, как от прокаженного. Элайджа как-то позднее сказал, что Гэвин их не пускает. Огораживается, выталкивает, выбивает из своей головы. Якобы, по графику на мониторах или еще по какой хуйне это как-то видно. Какая разница, если это в любом случае означает провал? Болезненный и с треском, причем.

Гэвин не сдается. Кому нужна должность в полиции, когда ты можешь стать пилотом и членом программы «Егерь»? Да, один из трех погибает на первой же вылазке просто потому что при виде огромной вонючей пасти кайдзю прямо перед лицом ловит нехилый ступор. Но остальные два становятся суперзвездами. Современными героями в нейроброне. И Гэвин твердо намерен добиться этого любой ценой.

Впрочем, хотя человечество, несомненно, прогрессирует в своем вооружении против неизвестно откуда взявшейся угрозы, кайдзю развиваются тоже. Каждый последующий из них сильно отличается от предыдущего, они становятся сильнее, мощнее и, кажется, даже умнее. Все, что может человечество — это давать им причудливые имена в зависимости от того, в какой части света эти твари попытались выползти на берег. Хуньдунь, Рагнарёк, Карлофф, Ямараши — жалкая попытка дать имя тому, над феноменом чего бьются ученые со всего света. Кайдзю появляются откуда-то из недр Земли, пробираясь через разлом в Тихом океане, а потом неторопливо плывут к берегу — то в одну, то в другую сторону. Кто-то говорит, что это древние твари, старше, чем динозавры, показались из глубин, чтобы отхватить свое.

Гэвин считает, что даже если и так, то они могут возвращаться откуда пришли.

— Грант ушел в отставку, — говорит как-то вечером Элайджа, потирая лоб. Он выглядит растрепанным, и футболка у него несвежая — опять сутками залипает над какой-то очередной модернизацией Егеря.

Гэвин без аппетита ковыряет пюре — сегодня он в очередной раз проебался с дрифтом. Можно обрадоваться, что на физических испытаниях он неизменно показывает себя сильнее и круче большинства других кандидатов, но смысл ведь не в этом. Смысл — в том, чтобы угадывать друг друга, чувствовать на каком-то хер знает каком уровне. Он уже превратился в местную легенду, посмешище — претендент-неудачник, которому вообще никто не подходит. Ебаное дерьмо.

— Нахуя? — без интереса спрашивает Гэвин, когда понимает, что пауза затянулась. Вокруг них мерно гудят чужие голоса и слышен стук ложек о металлическую посуду. Шаттердом — военный объект, но в нем всегда дохера совершенно разномастного народу. Пилоты, ученые, ребята из ВВС США, какие-то шишки из правительства, простые клерки, без которых никогда не обходится ни одна работа.

— Не вынес потери, — хмыкает Элайджа. — Потерять партнера в дрифте — чудовищное переживание. Он чувствовал все, что испытывала Маргарет. Как она шла ко дну и не могла всплыть.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, ты же не чувствовал. — Гэвин пожимает плечами, и Элайджа фыркает, запуская руку в волосы.

— Нет, но это становится проблемой. Дрифт-совместимых не так уж много, а пилоты, потерявшие пару, все чаще уходят в отставку. И именно эту проблему я собираюсь решить.

— Прикуешь их в кабине Егеря наручниками? — хмыкает Гэвин.

Кажется, его брат весь вечер ждал именно этого вопроса — глаза его загораются, и он со стуком откладывает ложку на алюминиевый поднос.

— Ни в коем случае. Доедай, я тебе покажу.

Лаборатория Элайджи— целый лабиринт из столов, заваленных всякой непонятной похожей на запчасти и трубки херней, шкафов, тележек, банок с плавающими в мутной жиже кусками кайдзю и стоек с инструментами. Гэвин идет по кафельному полу, очень стараясь ни на чем не споткнуться, и с трудом успевает вертеть головой.

Их путь заканчивается неожиданно перед одним из самых больших столов, на котором лежит что-то, смутно напоминающее белый манекен мужского пола.

— Только взгляни на него, — с нежностью выдыхает Элайджа, — он прекрасен, не так ли?

Гэвин бесцеремонно трогает манекен за руку. Пластиковый.

— Чё это за хуйня?

Элайджа, кажется, оскорблен до глубины души.

— Это не хуйня, Гэви! Это твой шанс на успешный дрифт.

Гэвин громко фыркает и дает манекену щелбана.

— Знаешь, если это такая шутка, то пошел ты нахуй. У меня и так ни хера не получается, а если ты еще будешь над этим шутить, я тебе твой язык запихну в...

Элайджа издает страдальческий вздох, а потом слегка стучит указательным пальцем где-то под грудью у манекена.

— Коннор, доброе утро.

Глаза пластиковой куклы внезапно открываются, и Гэвин отшатывается от неожиданности. Они оказываются карими и очень человеческими — будто Элайджа отковырял их у свежего трупа и впихнул в этого… чем бы он ни был. Создание моргает пару раз и плавно садится, осторожно помогая себе руками.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Камски. Технически, сейчас вечер.

Элайджа отходит в сторону, раскрывает ноутбук и принимается быстро-быстро стучать по клавишам, и только тогда Гэвин понимает, что от ноутбука к этому… Коннору тянутся несколько длинных проводов.

— Я завершу тонкую настройку, а ты пока расскажи Гэвину, чем мы с тобой тут занимаемся.

Гэвин ловит на подходе сальную шуточку и вместо этого в упор таращится на Коннора. Человеческие глаза на совершенно белом, испещренном мелкими линиями швов лице пугают его.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит манекен вежливо. Его голос слегка рябит, и Элайджа, ругнувшись, принимается стучать по клавишам с утроенной силой. — Меня зовут Коннор. Я андроид, созданный для борьбы с кайдзю. Прототип.

— И ты влезешь ему в жопу и разорвешь его изнутри? — нервно ухмыляется Гэвин, продолжая таращиться. Он осматривает совершенно лысую голову, белые руки и пальцы, аккуратно вылепленные в пластике мышцы груди и живота… Гладкую выпуклость между ног.

Коннор учтиво улыбается гладкими губами.

— Я создан для дрифта с человеком. Я разделю нагрузку на человеческий мозг так же, как это способен сделать второй пилот. Однако нейросвязь со мной не вызовет затруднений ни у кого из желающих. Дрифт с машиной — это тишина.

Гэвин оборачивается на Элайджу, который продолжает щелкать клавиатурой, и раздраженно тычет в Коннора пальцем.

— А ты не боишься, что от него будет только дополнительная нагрузка?

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает тот. — Не будет. Конечно, предстоят еще испытания и все такое… И вот тут-то на сцену выходишь ты.— Он с торжествующим видом нажимает что-то и захлопывает ноутбук, а затем принимается методично отсоединять провода от Коннора.— Попробуй надеть скин.

Гэвин не успевает спросить, какого хуя, как Коннор вдруг начинает преображаться. Он как-то весь рябит, а потом медленно, от самой макушки покрывается имитацией обычной человеческой кожи. У него даже появляются волосы — правда, только на голове.

А еще — слегка асимметричные брови, пушистые ресницы и целая россыпь родинок на лице, плечах и груди.

— Я пытался избежать эффекта «зловещей долины», — поясняет Элайджа. — Пилоту должно быть с ним комфортно, поэтому я создал компьютерную симуляцию, которая подобрала для него внешность с учетом нескольких десятков архетипов вне…

— А что я-то должен с ним сделать? — перебивает Гэвин, глядя на андроида, ставшего совершенно неотличимым от человека, за исключением мигающего диода на виске.

Элайджа широко ухмыляется.

— Вот тут-то и начинается самое интересное.

Гэвин чувствует себя каким-то клоуном в цирке, когда поднимается на мост в полном обмундировании и со шлемом подмышкой. Броня пилота не только защищает — точнее, если уж быть честным, ни хуя не защищает — от зубов и когтей кайдзю в случае повреждения брони Егеря, но и является универсальным проводником. Она тяжелая, неудобная и неповоротливая, как сам егерь, в чью голову-кабину Гэвину предстоит зайти. Удивительно, но Коннора Элайджа тоже в эту броню одел, может, чтобы пилот не чувствовал диссонанса рядом с ним.

Обычно испытания начинаются со спарринга, специально обученный инструктор запросто может уже на этом этапе отсеять всех, кто не подходит. В этот раз никакого спарринга не было, и Гэвин подозревает, что, кроме очевидного отсутствия необходимости, Элайджа просто не хочет, чтобы его творение поломалось под кулаками его собственного брата. Или — как знать? — чтобы Коннор сломал самого Гэвина напополам. Он должен быть достаточно прочным вообще-то.

Удивительно, но Коннор, на которого тоже еще не надели шлем, улыбается. Он реально очень похож на человека, когда из толпы зевак, которая собралась поглазеть, в шутку доносились приветствия, Коннор даже помахал в ответ. Гэвин скрипит зубами. Ему кажется, они делают ставки, сможет ли претендент-неудачник войти в дрифт хотя бы с машиной. Вон Пол из отдела бухгалтерии явно что-то записывает. В дальней части зала на мостках возвышается Фаулер — такими испытаниями даже руководство заинтересовалось. Рядом с ним — Хэнк, самый старший пилот на базе, лохматый, как собака.

Элайджа за своей базой светится и разве что не искрит.

— Если у нас все получится сегодня, мы откроем новую главу проекта «Егерь», — заявляет он, пододвинув микрофон к себе поближе.

Гэвин хмыкает, стуча тяжелыми сапогами, заходит в кабину, и голос брата становится глуше и тише. Жестянка заходит следом и останавливается у своего места, склонив голову на бок и любопытно глядя темными глазами.

— Чего уставился? — хмыкает Гэвин и кивает на мерцающие экраны перед ними. — Готов попытаться? Но учти, тебе в моей башке несладко будет, понял?

Коннор улыбается безмятежно и немного искусственно.

— Я готов, когда вы скажете, мистер Рид.

Тот хмыкает.

— Давай без этой хуйни. Просто Гэвин.

— Гэвин, — кивает Коннор и поднимается на правую платформу.

Гэвин надевает шлем и занимает левую.

— Я смотрю, ты уже готов, — оживает в шлеме голос Элайджи, и Гэвин фыркает. — Не терпится? Мне тоже. Приготовиться к сбросу.

Металлические скобы схватывают тяжелые ботинки, щуп поддержки ввинчивается в броню на спине, и Гэвин коротко выдыхает. У него ни разу так и не получилось полностью быть к этому готовым. Кажется, будто земля вылетает из-под ног — впрочем, на самом деле так и есть. Голова егеря с огромной скоростью опускается на массивное металлические тело, а затем разворачивается на шее, пока автоматика соединяет механизмы.

— Запуск протокола межпилотной связи, — предупреждает Элайджа. Гэвин сжимает в пальцах металлический круг рычага управления. Стекло шлема мутнеет от нейрогеля, но тот быстро сползает в броню ниже. — Запуск нейросинхронизации. Пятнадцать секунд.

Гэвин смотрит на Коннора, который стоит спокойно и таращится перед собой куда-то в сторону экрана.

— Значит, в реальном дрифте действую только я? — спрашивает он. Коннор поворачивает голову и механически улыбается.

— В меня заложена программа действий, которая позволит разделить бремя принятия решений, — сообщает он.

— Пиздец утешил, — фыркает Гэвин. Он думает о толпе людей, который сейчас ждут результатов там, наверху. Эта мысль ни хера не успокаивает.

А потом Гэвин проваливается в дрифт.

Это ощущение — всегда как крюком под дых, хуже, чем падение. Да это, в сущности, и есть падение — в омут собственных воспоминаний, тревог и мутных образов. Гэвин всегда пытается от них оградиться, болезненно обдирая разум о мысли других людей, которые так и рвутся в голову. Он слышал, что дрифтовать можно и так, пустым — не выворачиваясь наизнанку, — но у него самого это никогда не выходит.

Сейчас все оказывается по-другому. Если дрифт с человеком — это острые пики скал, то дрифт с андроидом — глубокое синее море. У Коннора ничего нет. Ни мыслей. Ни воспоминаний. Один бесконечный покой. Ясность. Математическая упорядоченность. Гэвину кажется, что если протянуть руку — можно коснуться какой-то вселенской тайны, которой никогда не постичь человеку из-за его амбиций и страхов.

Гэвин открывает глаза. Экран перед его глазами переливается.

— Правое полушарие, — говорит Элайджа. Гэвин поднимает правую руку, и Коннор делает это вместе с ним. — Левое. — То же самое.

Гэвин смотрит на Коннора и смеется.

— Так далеко я еще не заходил. Как тебе, а?

Андроид смешно хмурит свои асимметричные брови и вздрагивает уголками рта. Он кажется немного другим, не таким механически доброжелательным, как в мастерской Элайджи или позже — на мосту.

— Я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос.

Гэвин фыркает и слегка откидывается в костюме назад. Механика легко подхватывает его, и эта простая мелочь заставляет чувствовать себя эйфорически. Глубокое синее море все еще плещется где-то на краю разума. И если есть в этом море какие-нибудь кайдзю — сегодня Гэвин готов победить их всех.

И он этого не слышит, но почему-то уверен: где-то наверху перед экранами им аплодируют люди.


	8. День 8. Подлатывать друг друга

Пальцы Коннора прохладные и нежные, но воспаленная кожа все равно каждый раз отдает горячей болью, когда к ней прикасаются. Гэвин, сидя на краю ванны, шипит и ругается, отплевываясь кровью, которой натекло в рот из раненой о кромку зубов изнанки щеки.

— Суки, — бормочет он, — гребаные мрази, чертовы долбаные нахер уебки… Коннор, блядь!

Тот прижимает к щеке круглый ватный диск, смоченный чем-то, и Гэвин орёт от неожиданности. Он еще и видит так себе — левый глаз заплыл, и открывается в лучшем случае наполовину.

— Хочу напомнить, что больничный тебе не дадут, — мягко выдыхает Коннор. — Капитан Фаулер вполне ясно предупредил…

— Закройся, — огрызается Гэвин и втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я, по-твоему, должен был промолчать? Проглотить и пройти мимо?

— Это было бы самое разумное решение, — соглашается Коннор. Он стирает остатки крови и достает липучий пластырь, чтобы стянуть края пореза. Гэвин безуспешно пытается приоткрыть глаз, но все, что он видит — грудь Коннора, нависающего над ним, да вяло освещенные кафельные стены туалета мотеля.

Выбрались, блядь, в путешествие по Америке.

— Хера с два. Дай закурить.

Коннор медлит, но потом наклоняется, запускает руку в задний карман джинсов Гэвина и выуживает мятую пачку. Сам достает сигарету и зажигалку, сам сует Гэвину сигарету в рот и выбивает из полудохлой зажигалки огонек. Пока он так близко, Гэвин отчетливо чувствует его запах. Когда-то Коннор пах новеньким пластиком, но сейчас он, кажется, давно пропитался тем, что его окружает, и от него доносится смесь сигаретного дыма, мятной жвачки и одеколона, которым Гэвин пользуется время от времени, когда не забывает.

Сигарета быстро пропитывается кровью из распаханной губы. Отделали Гэвина знатно, он-то привык, что по большей части сильнее и ловчее тех, кто ему попадается, но в этих маленьких городках, походу, все на стероидах. Иначе объяснить себе такой провал Гэвин не может. И да, он все еще считает, что отпиздил своего оппонента сильнее, чем тот его, а Коннор на это благоразумно помалкивает и продолжает обклеивать лицо пластырями.

— Еще вот, — заявляет Гэвин, которого глоток едковатого дыма слегка привел в себя, и сует Коннору под нос свой левый кулак, покрытый коркой запекшейся крови. — Мне знаешь, что любопытно?

— Что? — покорно интересуется Коннор, дергая концы пластыря так, чтобы рана стянулась.

— У тебя во рту — целая система обеззараживания. Почему бы тебе меня просто не облизать?

Коннор выпрямляется и закатывает глаза, не глядя захлопывая рукой покачивающуюся на древних петлях облупившуюся дверцу аптечного шкафчика. Видимо, у постояльцев этого мотеля драки — обычное дело, иначе с чего тут такой арсенал?

— Напомню тебе, что именно за фразу подобного рода ты час назад набросился на того мужчину в баре.

— На того уёбка, ты хотел сказать, — Гэвин вытаскивает ополовиненную сигарету изо рта и стряхивает пепел прямо на кафель себе под ноги.

Коннор очень по-человечески вздыхает.

— На того _уёбка_ , Гэвин, да.

Он берет в ладони левую руку Гэвина и внимательно осматривает.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, у тебя пострадала только одна рука.

— Я мог сломать ему хребет! — возмущается Гэвин. — Я просто… не хотел.

Уголки губ Коннора вздрагивают, и нахмуренное лицо слегка разглаживается.

— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Ты пытался защитить мою честь.

— Точно.

— И преуспел.

— Да без пизды.

Улыбка Коннора становится шире:

— Я думаю, ты заслужил поощрение, — и с этими словами он снова немного наклоняется и опускает темные ресницы. Гэвин прикусывает губу и едва не вздрагивает, больно — пиздец, но это фигня по сравнению с феерией эмоций и ощущений, взвихрившейся, когда Коннор нарочито медленно высовывает свой восхитительный язык и проходится им по костяшкам пальцев. А потом еще и еще. Он влажно обводит кончиком ссадины и спекшуюся кровь, демонстративно вылизывает местечко между указательным и средним пальцем. Гэвин широко ухмыляется, когда Коннор поднимает искрящийся взгляд, и роняет сигарету в ванну, чтобы вместо нее обхватить пальцами подбородок с трогательной ямочкой.

— Такой красивый, — мурлычет он, и голос слегка хрипит. Коннор приоткрывает влажные губы, и Гэвин толкается в его рот средним пальцем, слегка надавливая на мягкий язык.

Горячо. Внутри него все подбирается, когда Коннор снова опускает ресницы, становясь охуительно покорным. Рука ноет, но Гэвину похер, Гэвин обводит подушечкой пальца кромку зубов, собирает синтетическую слюну с языка, гладит шелковые щеки изнутри, слегка оттягивает. У Коннора во рту жарко и мокро, особенно когда он смыкает губы и слегка втягивает палец, забирает в рот до самой костяшки. И стонет — глухо и сладко.

А потом выпрямляется, улыбаясь вынимающей душу и сердце улыбкой.

— Я думаю, — говорит он интимным шепотом, — облизать — это хорошая идея. — Гэвин встает было с края ванны, но твердая рука уверенно сажает его обратно. — Но только после того, как ты уберешь то, что здесь намусорил, разумеется.

Гэвин на это фыркает, а Коннор как-то очень знакомо подмигивает ему в ответ.

Наглец пластиковый.


	9. День 9. АУ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Передаю привет Spitzer Igel, с которым мы когда-то это АУ накурили вместе. И да, тут все - котики и собачки :)

Когда в доме появляется это волосатое маленькое недоразумение, Гэвин только фыркает. Комок меха с жалобно прижатыми ушками скулит и плачет, когда Человек сажает его на деревянный пол. Со своего места на лежанке с ленивым любопытством выглядывает Элайджа, высокомерная лысая сволочь, но близко не подходит, а вот Гэвин тут же принимает решение изучить пришельца.

— Знакомьтесь, — говорит Человек, — это Коннор. Надеюсь, вы будете вести себя с ним прилично.

Элайджа фыркает и принимается лениво умываться.

Недоразумение хнычет, пятясь от Гэвина, моргает большущими карими глазами и старательно отворачивается, когда Гэвин принимается его нюхать. От недоразумения пахнет молоком и воняет псиной— этот запах ни с чем не спутаешь, отвратительно напоминает соседского добермана Маркуса, которого Гэвин терпеть не может. Гребаные собаки, развелось как грязи, в каждом дворе по псине. Гэвин-то надеялся на благоразумие Человека, который, казалось, всеобщему сумасшествию не поддался, но, как оказалось, и он решил приволочь домой вот… это.

Не то чтобы Гэвин готов с этим смириться. Он заслуженно держит славу самого опасного кота в семи дворах, если увидят в компании мелкого волосатого шарика, по недоразумению называющегося собакой — его репутации пиздец. Элайджа, видимо, тоже об этом думает, потому что ухмыляется и продолжает нализывать свою морду. Сволочь же, ну натуральная сволочь!

Первые пару дней меховой шарик по имени Коннор только скулит и гадит на пеленки. Гэвин даже успевает смириться — по крайней мере, на улицу Человек его не выпускает, так что лишних вопросов от котов не следует. Гэвин ведет свою рутинную жизнь: цапается со старым беспородным и лохматым псом Хэнком из дома напротив и пару раз огребает от него по морде, заполучив свежие царапины вдобавок к подранному носу.

Потом, видимо, привыкнув к своему новому положению, недоразумение принимается изучать дом. Гэвину это совершенно не нравится, поэтому, когда Коннор появляется в поле зрения, он не упускает возможности наподдать ему растопыренной лапой.

Что обидно — Коннор, похоже, принимает это за какую-то форму игры, потому что в следующие дни, завидев Гэвина в поле зрения, он то и дело предпринимает попытки догнать его и облизать. Фу, блядь! Хорошо, что лапы у недоразумения неуклюжие, он в них быстро путается и валится кульком на пол. Гэвин тогда забирается к сволочи-Элайдже на лежанку и фыркает на Коннора оттуда.

Очень скоро наступает весна. Гэвин с презрением относится ко всем этим любовным делам, а вот Элайджа внезапно заводит себе подружку, прелестную кошечку Хлою, к которой то и дело сбегает через забор. Хлоя чудо какая беленькая, а уж как мурлычет — заслушаешься. Элайдже она в рот заглядывает, а лысая сволочь ради нее даже принимается за то, чего никогда не делал — ловит мышей. А всегда ведь фыркал, что, мол, не его это, не царское дело, древняя порода, египетские корни, выдающийся ум — короче, тьфу.

Соседский доберман Маркус то и дело появляется в компании элегантной белобрысой гончей Саймона — впрочем, эти-то всегда неразлучны, смотреть противно, какие слащавые.

Человек начинает выгуливать Коннора и учить его командам. Недоразумение вытянулось и окрепло, у него встали уши, которые теперь напоминают растопыренные лопухи. Судя по всему, Человек от него в восторге, то и дело принимается нахваливать. Увлеченному Хлоей Элайдже теперь глубоко насрать, а вот Гэвин продолжает следить за тренировками Коннора, сидя на заборе и в лучших традициях старшего братца прикидываясь занятым умыванием. Конечно, никакой ему, нахрен, Элайджа не братец, но два кота в одном доме волей-неволей сойдут за родных, даже если один из них лысый, как человеческая коленка.

Со временем Коннор все больше растет и тянется вверх, становясь похожим на нормальную немецкую овчарку, и Гэвину уже не так-то просто допрыгнуть, чтобы наподдать ему лишний раз по морде в профилактических целях. Впрочем, когда удается, Коннор почему-то стоически терпит, только фыркает как-то трогательно и все пытается Гэвина лизнуть. Знакомая кошечка Тина на ворчание Гэвина как-то заявляет, что не так уж плохо жить с собакой в одном доме: сама она соседствует с Джеффри, пожилым брыластым английским бульдогом. Гэвин в ответ рассерженно шипит — уж от старой подруги он ожидал побольше понимания.

Драки в жизни Гэвина событие не редкое. Под пушистой шерстью он весь в шрамах, самый заметный у него — на морде. Человек то и дело дразнит его бандитом, но Гэвин не обижается, чего с двуногого взять, кормит — и хорошо. Но вот в этот раз совсем не повезло: шипение за лай — и Гэвин сцепился с целой сворой бродячих собак. Подрали его знатно, шерсть летела клочьями, и хотя Гэвин, без преувеличения, дрался как лев в саванне, домой он пришел хромым и весь в крови, лег на крыльцо и принялся с трудом вылизываться. Пожаловаться на боль некому, а было бы кому — так он и в жизни бы не стал, ну что за хуйня, как будто впервые! Но конечности ноют, кровь течет, и вообще как-то все совсем хреново.

Когда Коннор появляется из-за угла дома, Гэвин на него не смотрит даже. Обращает внимание, только когда к нему прижимаются мохнатым боком, да принимаются зализывать раны шершавым горячим языком. Гэвин шипит, уворачивается, ругается, но Коннор его ругань игнорирует совершенно, продолжая свое дело. Так Гэвин и затихает — боль потихоньку сходит на нет, и царапины и укусы уже не так уж сильно зудят и чешутся.

Возможность вернуть долг ему представляется очень скоро: Человек отпускает как-то Коннора погулять без поводка, а тот ухитряется сцепиться с белобрысой псиной. Псина Гэвину не знакома, да и хрен бы с ней — ни одна тварь не имеет права трогать это недоразумение, пока оно живет с Гэвином в одном доме. Как-то так, в общем, он рассуждает, когда прямо с дерева сигает псине на голову и вцепляется когтями изо всех сил. Псина скулит и воет, мотает башкой, пытаясь сбросить Гэвина, а когда ей это удается, сбегает, поджав хвост. Гэвин злобно шипит ей вслед: вали, мол.

С Коннором они возвращаются домой вдвоем: Гэвин восседает у него на пушистой холке и руководит процессом. Мало ли куда это недоразумение занесет еще, а от Человека потом пизды Гэвину получать.

Нет, конечно, но оправдание хорошее.

Дома обнаруживаются Элайджа с Хлоей — лысая сволочь уступил подружке половину своей лежанки. Соседи свалили куда-то, оставив Человеку свою кошечку на попечение, а Элайджа и рад: мурлычет там с ней, лижется всячески. И чего она в нем нашла?

Коннор плюхается довольный на свою лежанку, пыхтит и улыбается Гэвину, щуря свои карие глазищи. Тот крутится рядом с ним немного, лапой по носу шлепает — без когтей, так просто, чтобы не зазнавался сильно — и ложится рядом.

Может, он попривык, но псиной от недоразумения несёт уже не так гадко. Зато тепло, мягко, и горячий бок вздымается и опускается рядом умиротворяюще.

Хорошо. Так Гэвин и засыпает.


	10. День 10. Шрамы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коротко и немного больно.

У Гэвина очень много шрамов. Начиная от старого пореза на коленке, кое-как поджившего — ему было шесть, и он на всей скорости наебнулся в канаву с велосипеда — и заканчивая длинным, вызывающе белым, похожим на кривой вопросительный знак над пупком — он тогда попал в плен к нескольким ублюдкам, которые поставили себе целью наживую вытянуть из него кишки. С ним соседствует мелкий шрам от удаленного аппендицита, целая россыпь мелких ожогов — вытаскивал парочку безмозглых детишек из горящей заброшки, — белые следы осколков стекла — цепануло взрывом. Кажется, его тело поставило себе задачу накрепко запоминать каждую мельчайшую травму, что нанесла ему жизнь, и даже небольшие порезы отмечать очередным рубцом. И Гэвин, который мог бы, вообще-то, пойти в клинику и стереть все это начисто, почему-то этого не делает.

Он убежден, что куда более жуткие шрамы оставляют люди: те, от которых не ждешь подвоха, к которым безразличен, или к которым доброжелателен. Выискивают место помягче, потоньше, а потом, стоит дать слабину лишь на мгновение, вонзают туда клыки и шипы. Впиваются, тянут жилы, упиваются кровью. И оставляют истекать, то и дело поглядывая шакальим взглядом — очухается ли или все-таки помрет, не сдюжит?

Гэвин людей не любит. Взаимодействует, конечно, куда деваться. Но не любит. Ему кошки куда больше по нраву.

Он и андроидов не любил — впрочем, это совсем другое, как можно _любить_ нечто неодушевленное из металла и пластика? — пока не появился Коннор.

Коннор безупречный с головы до кончиков пальцев ног. Именно для этого его и сделали, в сущности — быть идеальным, вызывающим симпатию, источающим дружелюбие. И трогательным: со своими теплыми темными глазами, родинками, рассыпанными по коже, мягкой ямочкой на подбородке. Правда, если узнать его получше, оказывается, что под этой оболочкой скрыта смертельная опасность и восемьдесят килограмм чистой физической силы, безупречных рефлексов и умений, которых одному человеку никогда в себя не вместить. У Коннора нет и не может быть шрамов, а даже если появятся — его эластичная кожа мгновенно затянет вмятины в корпусе, будто и не было их никогда.

Есть ли у него шрамы там, внутри, в его мерцающей диодом голове — Гэвин не знает.

Но ему хочется думать, что нет. В конце концов, Коннор слишком недавно появился на свет.

В редкие минуты покоя Гэвин вжимается в Коннора, льнет всем своим долбаным существом, нутром своим недовыпотрошенным, прикрытым истерзанной плотью, стискивает руки поперек груди и ладонью слушает механическое сердце. Коннор тогда лежит тихо, не шевелясь, только вздымается и опускается в такт имитации дыхания его грудь, да диод иногда вспыхивает желтым.

А Гэвин сжимает его, сжимает крепко, почти больно, и думает о том, что хорошо бы вот так же закрыть его от всего, все пули, осколки и удары, предназначенные ему, принять на себя. Это новое, незнакомое ему чувство, разрывающее его изнутри.

И эта боль кажется сладкой.

 _В конце концов_ , думает Гэвин, _мне ведь уже не привыкать._


	11. День 11. Ссора/Примирение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гэвин мириться не умеет, но очень старается. Наверное.

Впоследствии Гэвин и не помнит, с чего началась эта уродливая ссора. Обычная бытовая хуета, которой много, помноженная на усталость, всратый день на работе и личные пиздострадания. Яркой вспышкой в голове отпечатался лишь финал, оглушительный аккорд собственных презрительным тоном сказанных слов в ответ на просьбу Коннора умерить чувства: «Ты ведь даже не живой. Ходячая груда металла и пластика. Что ты вообще можешь знать о чувствах?»

Коннор тогда умолк, закаменел весь, только диод вспыхнул вызывающе алым. Постоял так несколько мгновений, и пока Гэвин не успел вбить последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба очередной гадостью, кивнул.

«Верно, — сказал Коннор, и голос его, прохладный и выверенный, живо напомнил о Конноре-машине, который никак не планировал однажды становиться девиантом. — Ты _много раз_ это говорил. Стоит прислушаться».

И прежде, чем Гэвин успел что-либо сказать или хотя бы чуть-чуть поостыть, он ушел.

Первые несколько часов Гэвин злится. Лежит на диване, матерится в потолок и подспудно ждет, что Коннор вот-вот вернется. Припугнуть решил, наверняка. Выебнуться. Какой я, мол, самостоятельный.

Но время идет, а Коннор не возвращается. И ярость потихоньку утихает, уступая место упрямству и досаде. Если они играют в «кто кого переупрямит», то у Коннора нет шансов.

Ну, так Гэвин думает.

Просыпаться одному оказывается стремно. Обычно, если Гэвина срубает на диване, он, проснувшись, обнаруживает себя под пледом и с подушкой, заботливо подсунутой под голову. Сейчас ничего этого нет, в гостиной царит глухая темнота, а Донна в углу дерет обои. Прикрикнув на животное, Гэвин с трудом выпрямляет затекшую спину и проверяет телефон.

Ничего.

Коннор так и не возвращается. Ни к утру. Ни к следующему вечеру. Ни даже тогда, когда Гэвин шлет ему неловкое смс с упрямым «хватит дуться, жестянка, давай домой». Вообще-то, он даже не отвечает на это.

И когда упрямство облезает, как обожженная кожа, Гэвин вдруг чувствует себя _одиноким_. Он и думать уже забыл давно, что это за чувство. Коннор всегда рядом с ним, иногда _чересчур_ рядом.Они умудрились врасти друг в друга корнями, ветвями и чем-то, что находится под всем этим, врасти так плотно, что любой обрыв причиняет живейшую боль. Как отрубить себе ногу.

Наверное, это плохо, думает Гэвин. Нужно уметь выживать друг без друга. Им _действительно_ не всегда быть вместе. Особенно при такой-то работе.

Но все-таки, Коннор — самое заботливое, чуткое и упрямое существо в его жизни. Некоторые свойства его характера до сих пор потёмки, и он не всегда реагирует на вещи так же, как реагировал бы человек. А Гэвин умудрился совершить практически невозможное — обидел его. Нанес ему точнейший удар прямо в мягкое, чуткое, жизненно важное, такое же уязвимое, как регулятор тириумного насоса. И не додумался, блядь, извиниться сразу.

И все же найти Коннора оказывается ожидаемо несложно. Когда Гэвин настойчиво и упрямо долбит кулаком в дверь дома Хэнка, тот открывает почти сразу, смотрит угрюмо, а потом отходит в сторону.

— Дошло, наконец, — вот и все, что он говорит.

Здоровенный сенбернар индифферентно пялится на гостя с другой стороны коридора, а потом, тяжело ступая огромными лапами, скрывается в глубине дома.

— Где он? — спрашивает Гэвин, в упор глядя на Хэнка. Тот машет рукой в сторону закрытой двери.

— Учти, — предупреждает он, — если Коннор попросит, я тебя выставлю без разговоров.

В другое время Гэвин затеял бы склоку, но сейчас он готов согласиться даже на это, лишь бы прямо сейчас Хэнк куда-нибудь девался из поля зрения и оставил их условно одних.

Наверное, это бывшая комната Коула. По крайней мере, Гэвин так думает, потому что тут все покрылось пылью и буквально кричит о том, что когда-то это пространство принадлежало маленькому мальчику. Старенький компьютер, несколько плакатов, целая коллекция игрушечных машинок на полке, грамота за олимпиаду по программированию в пыльной рамке.

Коннор, сидящий на кровати, выглядит здесь неожиданно органично, так, словно когда-то это могла быть и его комната. Гэвин мнется на пороге, глядя в спокойное лицо с прикрытыми глазами, освещенное желтоватым светом прикроватной лампы. Не может же Коннор спать, да? Гэвин мучается этим вопросом ровно до тех пор, пока не замечает, как вздрагивают ресницы.

 _Прости меня_ , — вертится на языке.

Сказать не выходит, во рту сухо, как в пустыне, а Коннор смотрит так, что хер поймешь, о чем он вообще думает. Они всегда понимали друг друга с полувзгляда, а теперь кажется, что между ними махом рухнула бетонная стена, сквозь которую не докричишься.

Было бы легче, если бы Коннор захотел ему врезать. Кое с кем в прошлом так и происходило. Получил по морде, влепил в ответ, вмял в стену — а дальше по накатанной. Наутро все уже хорошо. С Коннором это не работает. Все эти человеческие штуки плохо работают с Коннором вообще.

Диод горит вызывающе алым, и Гэвину почему-то кажется, что этот цвет не менялся с тех пор, как Коннор покинул его — _их_ — дом.

Гэвин закрывает дверь, шагает вперед и опускается на край кровати рядом. По ощущениям — как по минному полю идти. Шаг за шагом, фут за футом. Сжать в пальцах чужую ладонь, покоящуюся на колене, прижаться губами к пальцам, не встретив сопротивления, придвинуться ближе, неловко ткнуться губами в губы. Коннор весь жесткий, неподатливый, не дается в руки вовсе, но Гэвин все равно его целует, трогает ртом мягкую щеку, впадинку за ухом, глубоко вдыхая запах стирального порошка от одежды.

— Ты был прав, — говорит Коннор вдруг, и Гэвин замирает.

— Что? Насчет чего?

— Насчет меня. Я не живой. Ходячая груда металла и пластика. Ты можешь с тем же успехом поцеловать ноутбук, — голос Коннора бесцветный и безжизненный, но каким-то невероятным образом в него вдруг просачивается столько обиды и боли, что Гэвин понимает: подорвался. Наступил на блядскую мину, и сейчас его разнесло по полю маленькими фрагментами.

Впрочем, не сейчас, а раньше, когда он не придержал свой гребаный язык. Просто откат у этой мины, видимо, такой долгий.

Гэвин сгребает Коннора в объятия и придавливает к кровати, одновременно понимая: поддался, ведь не захоти он, ни за что бы не вышло. Каркас жалобно скрипит под их общим весом.

— Да, — выдыхает Гэвин, утыкаясь лбом в высокий, усыпанный родинками лоб. — Ты из пластика. И это хорошо.

Красная вспышка на периферии зрения сменяется желтой.

— Почему? — спрашивает Коннор.

— Потому, — лаконично отвечает Гэвин и вкладывает ладонь в изгиб его поясницы. Коннор выдыхает и обхватывает руками его лицо. Гэвин, кажется, может увидеть, как тает его ледяной доспех, и спешит отогреть его губами и ладонями, сжимающими, трогающими бархатистую кожу. Коннор не отвечает ему, но подставляет лицо, губы, пальцы, отталкивает только тогда, когда Гэвин задирает его футболку по самые подмышки.

— Погоди, стой, — жесткие руки упираются в грудь, и Гэвин улыбается искоркам в карих глазах, маленьким отблескам ночника, чувствуя облегчение и смятение одновременно. — Мы не можем делать это здесь.

Гэвин фыркает.

— Почему?

— Не место, — категорично заявляет Коннор. В целом, с ним трудно не согласиться. Гэвин кивает, и просто опускается сверху, устраивая голову у него на груди. Теплые чуткие пальцы немедленно забираются в его волосы.

Желтое сияние на периферии зрения становится синим.

— Я все еще злюсь на тебя, — тихо говорит Коннор.

Гэвин трется о его грудь колючей щекой, слыша, как мерно и ритмично пульсирует тириумный насос.

— Не стоит, — отвечает он. — Ты жестянка, но… ты моя жестянка. Слышишь? _Моя_.

Коннор красноречиво вздыхает, но больше не говорит ничего.


	12. День 12. На задании

Огонек занимается не с первого раза, Гэвин стискивает зубы так, что отдается в скулы, и чиркает зажигалкой снова и снова — на третий, когда уже не нужно. Ему кажется, будто его бьет дрожь, но руки неизменно тверды. Где-то под ребрами ощутимо наливается жаром и цветом здоровенный синяк.

— Знаешь, что в тебе плохо? — выдыхает Гэвин вместе с первым облачком дыма, которое тут же уносит в сторону сквозняком, и отвечает сам: — Что ты не куришь.

— Технически, я могу, — возражает Коннор. Его потрепало нехило так, скин тут и там рябит белыми дырами. — Только зачем?

Гэвин смотрит на него, на белую рубашку, пропитавшуюся синим — скоро цвет исчезнет, но пятна останутся в волокнах ткани навсегда невидимым напоминанием. У них неплохо получается работать вместе, на самом деле. Иметь в напарниках андроида довольно круто: наблюдательность, нечеловеческая реакция и превосходящая сила всегда на стороне Гэвина. Как и готовность в любой момент заслонить его собой. Впрочем, именно это в _их_ случае довольно паршиво.

— Тебе чуть голову нахер не оторвали. Если б ты закурил, это выглядело бы… уместно.

Коннор улыбается — нижняя губа у него белая. 

— Уместно добивать себя сразу после того, как и в самом деле чуть не погиб?

— Пошел ты!

Гэвин стряхивает немного пепла прямо себе под ноги. Вокруг них тут и там снуют полицейские, мелькают на периферии зрения красные и синие маячки. Ночка выдалась та еще.

— Не делай так больше.

— О чем ты, Гэвин?

— Не подставляйся из-за меня.

Ему подсовывают какие-то бумаги, Гэвин быстро их просматривает, кивает Крису, который коротко салютует ему в ответ, сворачивает напополам и запихивает за пазуху. Пепел сыпется ему на джинсы. Коннор молчит, только улыбается как-то немного снисходительно.

Да Гэвин и сам в курсе, что тот может ему сказать. «Я тебе жизнь спас». «Меня починить можно, а тебя — нет». «Я все равно буду делать так, как сочту нужным». Но осознавать заменяемость коннорвских частей тела — это одно, а вот видеть, как чьи-то пластиковые руки ломают ему хребет…

— _Блядь_.

Коннор вынимает у него из кармана мятую красно-белую пачку и достает новую сигарету взамен выпавшей из пальцев. Медлит, а потом вкладывает ее себе в губы.

Гэвин распахивает глаза, но вместо дежурного «чё ты делаешь» издает неуклюжий хрип и прочищает горло. Коннор деловито прикуривает, прикрывает глаза, словно и правда затягивается, а потом выпускает из горла струйку дыма, прежде чем передать сигарету Гэвину. У него при этом такой вид, словно он это делает каждый день уже лет пятнадцать подряд.

— Если честно, — говорит Гэвин, — я не верил, что ты реально можешь.

Коннор улыбается.

— На свете очень мало вещей, которые я не могу.

Самоуверенный говнюк, подумал бы Гэвин, если бы только в конец этой фразы не напрашивалось само собой простое и понятное:

 _ради тебя_.


	13. День 13. Смерть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Должно было быть грустно, но в середине я почему-то засмеялся :D  
> И да, я снова обращаюсь ко вселенной "Коннекта".
> 
> «— Тебе сколько сейчас, Рид? Тридцать шесть? Что ты станешь делать, когда постареешь?  
> — По… постарею? — давится Гэвин. — Блядь, ты что, свои заморочки на меня перекладываешь?  
> — Коннор не такой, как ты, — Андерсон поджимает губы. — Ему ни к чему видеть, как мы болеем и как умираем.»

Смерть — не то явление, над которым Гэвин привык задумываться. Он сталкивается с ней слишком уж часто, она давно стала частью его работы, недоброй соседкой, то и дело подкидывающей забот. Самого себя он не то чтобы считает бессмертным, но уже очень давно не задумывается о последствиях своих действий. Инстинкт самосохранения пылится в самой темной кладовой его чувств за ненадобностью.

Да, человек конечен, и вся хуйня. Но Гэвин не из тех, кто может позволить себе перестать грызть эту жизнь, ослабнуть и расплыться по столу, заливая свербящее чувство собственной бесполезности дурманящим голову дерьмом.

Поэтому когда Коннор в каком-то разговоре — даже, блин, не с ним! — роняет случайную фразу о том, что может, в теории, без поддержки человечества автономно просуществовать пару сотен лет, Гэвину вдруг кажется, что он проглотил камень.

Вообще Хэнк как-то об этом заговаривал. Ну, давно вообще-то, перед тем, как Коннора едва не перепрошили. «Ни к чему ему видеть, как мы болеем и как умираем», — что-то типа того он тогда ляпнул. Гэвин только посмеялся над ним. Да он и не думал тогда, что они с Коннором хотя бы пару лет на самом деле протянут, уж слишком разные они. Но нет. Все серьезнее, чем он когда-либо мог рассчитывать.

Так вот эта фраза Коннора, эта простая фраза — она вдруг застревает в голове, будто там что-то заело. И нервозность Хэнка перестает казаться такой уж смешной.

А ведь, правда. Что будет, когда — если, конечно шальная пуля не найдет его раньше, — Гэвин, черт возьми, состарится? Станет немощным, уставшим, седым говнюком? Коннор останется все таким же молодым и прекрасным, и на вид ему все еще будет чуть больше двадцати. У него будут все те же родинки на упругой коже, все те же пушистые ресницы, все те же темные волосы, которые никогда не тронет сединой. И самое ужасное, что Гэвин может представить — это что безупречному Коннору взбредет в голову ухаживать за своим дряхлеющим любовником, пока тот не сдохнет.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда я помру? — спрашивает Гэвин вечером, хмуро уставившись в свою чашку. Коннор, который возится с кошкой, поднимает голову и смотрит на него удивленно.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну, интересно мне, — сварливо откликается Гэвин. — Так что ты будешь делать?

— Для начала, — Коннор мягко улыбается, — нужно хотя бы дожить до этого момента.

Ну, спасибо, бля, успокоил.

Наверное, — думает Гэвин позднее, заворачиваясь в одеяло и привычно оставляя одну ногу снаружи, чтобы пнуть зазнавшегося подкроватного монстра, если такой появится, — отправится в «Иерихон». Там у него полно знакомых, примут, как родного. Может, пару себе заведет — какого-нибудь нестареющего говнюка со смазливым личиком. Будут нежно трогать друг друга за пластиковые руки и иногда приходить к Гэвину на одинокую могилу и дергать сорняки. А потом вернутся, все так же держась за ручки, на свой долбаный «Иерихон».

— Гэвин, — раздается из-за спины мягкое, — почему ты злишься?

Он не уверен, что именно его выдало: яростное пыхтение при мысли о том, как Коннор замутит с безымянным андроидом, или что-нибудь еще. Но горячая ладонь ложится ему на плечо, и приходится обернуться, сталкиваясь взглядом с темными глазами в полумраке.

— Я не злюсь, — сердито отвечает Гэвин. — Я думаю.

— О том, что будет, когда ты умрешь? — проницательно уточняет Коннор. Гэвин вздыхает.

— Ухм.

Коннор вздыхает как-то, как кажется Гэвину, слишком мягко, а потом обнимает его со спины. Его надежные, теплые руки смыкаются вокруг талии тесным кольцом, а грудь настолько горячая, что кажется, будто Коннор свою температуру нарочно чуть-чуть завысил.

— Я не знаю, что буду делать, — говорит он, и Гэвин чувствует, как теплое дыхание шевелит волосы на затылке. — Я пока не знаком с потерей близких. Но я знаю, что ты всегда будешь со мной, чтобы бы ни случилось. В моей голове, в моей памяти, в моих ощущениях. Есть вещи, которые я никогда не сотру оттуда. Твоя улыбка — одна из них.

Гэвин чувствует что-то горячее и острое в груди в ответ на эти слова.

— Не хочу сдохнуть от старости рядом с тобой, — сознается он, задевая губами подушку. — Ты всегда будешь… таким. А я-то нет.

Коннор тихо смеется.

— Я могу… измениться внешне. Это возможно. Если ты захочешь.

— Не, — фыркает Гэвин, — тогда я не смогу любоваться твоим голым торсом у бассейна, запивая водой таблетки от склероза.

Коннор смеется громче:

— Но ты ведь только что этого не хотел.

— А еще у меня нет долбаного бассейна.

Гэвин накрывает его теплую ладонь своей, переплетает пальцы. Короткие искры пробегают между ними, и теперь он может чувствовать тепло Коннора не только кожей, но и нутром, где-то под солнечным сплетением.

По потолку ползет яркий отблеск чьих-то фар. Коннор тихо дышит за спиной, утыкаясь носом в волосы на затылке.

— Знаешь, — вдруг говорит Гэвин, — вероятнее всего, я все равно не дотяну до старости.

— Знаешь, — в тон ему отвечает Коннор, и его руки сжимают Гэвина крепче, почти до боли, — насчет этого у нас почти равные шансы.


	14. День 14. Свободная тема

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «И, конечно, они расстанутся, но не сегодня, не в этот совершенно непримечательный холодный, дождливый день, и, возможно, даже не в этом месяце. Потому что однажды Коннор, устав от ворчания Гэвина, на ночь залепил диод пластырем, чтобы тот не мешал человеку спать, потому что Гэвин ест его дрянную еду и не морщится, потому что Коннор смотрит на него по утрам, подперев ладонью щеку, и улыбается, а Гэвин царапает ногтем тонкую кромку регулятора у него на груди и с нежностью думает, как уязвимо это место.»
> 
> И да — that's all folks!

— Бля.

Гэвин переворачивается с бока на спину, потом снова на бок и опять на спину. Ничего нового, у него всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы уснуть. Мозг упрямо продолжает работать в фоновом режиме, крутя материалы дела так и эдак, задаваясь проблемами будущего или совершенно дебильными вопросами по типу «для чего ежу хвост». Но именно сегодня Гэвин был уверен, что отрубится мгновенно, когда его голова коснется подушки. Потому что его измотал трудный день, потому что заебали эмоциональные качели, а еще потому что рядом лежит солдатиком притихший Коннор, и это, по идее, должно быть уютно, вот только его долбаный диод так и мерцает в темноте, как тусклый ночник. Еще и крутится, можно отсчет вести, а если поднапрячь воображение — услышать тихое равномерное жужание, которого, конечно, не существует, просто настолько бесит.

— Что-то не так? — интересуется Коннор совсем не сонным — ну, разумеется, — голосом.

— Ты похож на труп, — язвит Гэвин, поправляя под собой подушку и глубоко запихивая под нее руку. Дурацкий диод начинает крутиться активнее.

— Справедливо, — говорит Коннор, — я не принял во внимание данный момент. В сущности, мне не нужно принимать горизонтальное положение, чтобы…

— Коннор, блядь.

Андроид затихает, пару раз моргает глазами, возится, а потом действительно принимает человеческую позу, как по учебнику: на боку, ноги чуть согнуты под одеялом, ладони под щекой. Только теперь синеватое мерцание устремилось к потолку и даже будто бы стало ярче.

Гэвин скрипит зубами.

— Ты можешь это выключить? — интересуется он, выпростав руку из-под одеяла и постучав себя по виску. Коннор смотрит на него в темноте — не видно, но угадывается.

— Нет, — лаконично отвечает он, а потом добавляет: — Прости. Я могу уйти.

Гэвин ни хрена не хочет, чтобы Коннор уходил. Он хочет, чтобы Коннор остался и перестал светиться. Поэтому он мотает головой.

— Тогда, может, на другой бок?

Коннор аккуратно переворачивается и затихает. Теперь начинают подозрительно светиться складки подушки.

Гэвин выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Возможно, если считать андроидов, ему удастся вернуть себе вероломно испарившуюся сонливость.

Один ебучий андроид перепрыгнул через забор. Второй ебучий андроид перепрыгнул через забор. Третий ебучий андроид перепрыгнул через забор…

— Грёбаные диоды! — шипит Гэвин на двадцать третьем андроиде, тряхнув подушку, которая слежалась и стала неудобной вопреки клятвенным заверениям из рекламы, что она принимает какие-то там _анатомические_ формы. Если только у Гэвина голова не похожа на панкейк— а она скоро станет похожа, если он не уснет — все это пиздеж собачий, мать его.

Коннор в ответ на это шипение вдруг резко встает и бесшумно выходит вон, не говоря ни слова. Гэвин даже про подушки и панкейки забывает, потому что кроет вдруг недоумением: он чё, обиделся? Он вообще способен обидеться? Мало ли, какие у него отношения с диодом. Или решил там себе, что человеку все-таки лучше спать без него?

Впрочем, Гэвин не успевает выпутаться из одеяла и выяснить: как только его левая нога касается холодного пола, Коннор возвращается, невозмутимо садится обратно на свое место и, кажется, даже улыбается как-то благосклонно. Свечение с его виска пропало.

— Не говори, что ты его отковырял, — Гэвин хмурится, подбирает ногу обратно в тепло и тянется к виску Коннора, а Коннор подставляет голову и улыбается шире. Ему даже говорить ничего не надо. Не отковырял. Заклеил несколькими слоями пластыря крест-накрест, так тщательно, что ничего не видать. Гэвин трогает, поглаживает большим пальцем шершавую поверхность и не может сдержать дурацкой ухмылки, когда Коннор склоняет голову ниже, бодает лбом в ладонь. Гэвин и сам не знает, почему ему так, только где-то под солнечным сплетением щекочет от этого тепло и сладко.

— Давай спать, — шепчет Коннор, на этот раз подпуская в голос сонливой, мягкой неги.

— Давай, — соглашается Гэвин.

Правда, уснуть он все равно еще долго не может. Лелеет свою щекотку под ребрами, отвернувшись от Коннора, чтобы не заметил.

Но если уж бессонница, то лучше такая.


End file.
